Funky Kong (Galactic Battle)
Funky Kong () is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. In the Donkey Kong series, Funky Kong is a laid-back member of the family who prefers surfing, selling weapons, and even flying the Kongs to various parts of DK Island over adventuring. Funky Kong is a semi-clone of Donkey Kong. How to Unlock Differences from Donkey Kong *Funky Kong's animations are more "wild" and "laidback" compared to Donkey Kong's. *Much like Donkey Kong, Funky Kong has a more subdued color scheme. *Funky Kong has a slightly different running animation from Donkey Kong, being based off his running animation from Mario Super Sluggers. *Funky Kong uses one of Donkey Kong's Special Moves from Smash 4, Storm Punch rather than Giant Punch for his neutral special, and Hot Slap rather than Hand Slap for his down special. *Funky Kong has different victory animations. *Funky Kong's Final Smash is different, instead, using his boot gun from Donkey Kong 64 to launch nearby opponents away in a cinematic fashion. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Galactic Battle Role in Classic Mode Funky Kong will appear as an opponent and an ally in all variations of Classic Mode. Get Funky! Funky Kong's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Get Funky!, and features Dread Kong as the final boss with. Funky Kong's opponents are all characters that are considered cool, awesome, or edgy within their home series. Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Pit: Say, when did Donkey Kong start wearing more clothes? And sunglasses, did he dye his fur!?! Palutena: '''That's Funky Kong, another member of the Kong Family. Although he's similar to Donkey Kong in more ways than one, he's a bit more laidback than Donkey Kong, and rarely participates in their adventures. '''Pit: So Donkey Kong's laidback brother huh? Seems like a cool dude. '''Palutena: '''Funky's relationship to Donkey Kong is actually unknown. Funky Kong is also experienced with weapons, often selling things to his family to help them get ahead on their adventures! However, it seems that he has decided to use Donkey Kong's moves! Of course, he does have that surfboard, I wonder what he'll do with it? '''Pit: '''Bring in Funky Mode? '''Palutena: '''Enough with the jokes Pit. Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Funky Kong's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Funky Kong in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. DKTF - Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong DKC2 Funky.png|Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Trivia *Funky Kong is the only member of the Kong Family not to explode out of a barrel for his entrance animation. **He is also the second character from the Donkey Kong series to have a different entrance animation, sharing this with King K. Rool, who simply falls onto the stage laughing evilly. Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Males